


Alway there for you

by babieken



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationship, hurt comfort, mentions of not eating well?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: “Jaehwan-ah, what are you doing here?” Taekwoon asked trying hard not to sound too annoyed. because he wasn’t. yet.“It’s good to see you too hyung, thanks the musical is going really well.” Jaehwan teased. “and you’re welcome” he said after a short pause and handed Taekwoon the takeout bags.“it is good to see you Jaehwanie,” Taekwoon gave him a genuine smile trying to win the younger back. “but why did you bring so much food?” Taekwoon said looking at the food with worry.





	Alway there for you

**Author's Note:**

> _Are you still taking prompts? Could I request something .. wait for it you’ll be shocked .. keo! maybe I dunno, musical or eating all the foods, and neck smooches etc, related? ♡_  
By @galaxymagik  
[enbeta’d]

“hyungie~~” Jaehwan’s gummy smile was on the small screen of the door phone. he buzzed the door open and waited for the younger to come up. taekwoon was finally done with promotions and was ready to spend the evening laying on the couch and do nothing. maybe read a bit, but he was totally not expecting a cheerful Jaehwan at his doorstep unannounced.

he opened the door to his apartment just as the elevator arrived. Jaehwan didn’t come empty-handed. he usually didn’t.

“Jaehwan-ah, what are you doing here?” Taekwoon asked trying hard not to sound too annoyed. because he wasn’t. yet.

“It’s good to see you too hyung, thanks the musical is going really well.” Jaehwan said with a fake smile and higher voice (than usual). he wasn’t mad though, he was just teasing the older. “and you’re welcome” he said after a short pause and handed Taekwoon the takeout bags.

“it _is_ good to see you Jaehwanie,” Taekwoon gave him a genuine smile trying to win the younger back. “but why did you bring so much food?” Taekwoon said looking at the food with worry. it was way too much for the two of them.

“to celebrate of course, your promotions ended successfully and… safely,” he said the last part bitterly. Taekwoon was not feeling like being lectured.

“it’s sweet of you but I’ve already eaten,” Taekwoon said, trying to sound convincing. he should have tried harder.

“What did you eat?” Jaehwan looked at him closely as if he was trying to catch Taekwoon’s lie as soon as it leaves his mouth.

there was no point in lying, jaehwan would know and wouldn’t leave it until he got the truth. “…..tea.” he said after a long pause. “and biscuits,” he said a bit louder as if it was going to convince Jaehwan that he doesn’t need to eat right now. 

“great so you had a light snack,” Jaehwan rolled his round pretty eyes. taekwoon was running out of excuses already. he opened his mouth to say he’s on diet but Jaehwan didn’t let him start.

“and don’t say you’re on a diet your promos are over. and I’m pretty sure no one and especially not the royals were this scrawny in the 18th century. you will eat with me now. I got all your favorites!” Jaehwan argued. Taekwoon couldn’t fight him if he wanted to. he just prayed that he doesn’t get sick later.

he sighed in defeat and went to the kitchen to get the plated. the food was getting cold after all. Jaehwan didn’t mention it again during the time they ate but he was doing most of the talking. he Told taekwoon about his musical, about Hyuk’s upcoming single, inside news about Wonshik and his company. Taekwoon just listened with a faint smile and nodding every once in a while. he had to admit that he had missed the younger. he had missed everyone. he had missed the noised and the endless chatters. he never thought he would come to enjoy this during the early days.

by the time jaehwan had finished taekwoon was barely eaten half of his plate. he couldn’t take more even if he wanted to. “thank you Jae, it was delicious,” he thanked the younger with a smile, putting his chopsticks down.

jaehwan looked at his plate and give him a disapproving look. “I can’t take more Jae… I’ll get sick,” Taekwoon whispered head dropped down.

“I know Hyung,” Jaehwan took his hand that was on the table in both his. “but please try to start eating properly, okay? it will get better if you start sooner rather than later,” Jaehwan said softly, no trace of anger in his voice. Taekwoon nodded, still looking down at his thighs. “I know how great the pressure is, you know I do. we’ve all been there at some point. but we’re worried about you, and please don’t apologize, we just want you to be well and happy,” Taekwoon eyes were starting to tear up and he couldn’t stop them. “you’ve been there for us every time we fell. let us help you for a change Taekwoon hyung,” Jaehwan’s voice broke at the end and taekwoon finally looked up and saw jaehwan’s glossy eyes. the tears dropped one after another down onto taekwoon’s cheeks and he was crying before he knew it. but Jaehwan was there to hold him in a heartbeat. one strong arm wrapped protectively around his shoulder and other around his neck, fingers running through his soft blonde hair.

“It’s okay hyung, I’m here. you’re going to be okay.” Jaehwan spoke softly into Taekwoon’s ear, whispering sweet nothing until his sobs quieted. they stayed like that for a while, Taekwoon resting his head between Jaehwan’s neck and shoulder and Jaehwan rubbing circles on his back and brushing his hair with his fingers.

Taekwoon finally pulled back a little to look at the younger. “are you feeling better?” jaehwan asked softly. taekwoon nodded with a faint smile. “yeah,”

Jaehwan’s eyes lit up and he smiled so big it almost blinded Taekwoon it was so bright. without thinking Taekwoon tilted his head and kissed jaehwan’s neck.

the younger yelped and then giggled, his cheek dusted pink. “hyuuuuung… don’t do that,” he whined. 

“shut up, we all know you love it,” Taekwoon rolled his eyes and before Jaehwan could catch up he kissed the other side of his neck. which caused more giggling. which turned into a tickle fight. which meant more laughing and screaming.

Jaehwan stayed the night. they cuddled up on Taekwoon’s bed watching ‘train to Busan’ on Taekwoon’s laptop but Jaehwan fell asleep not halfway through the movie. how Jaehwan could sleep during that movie was beyond Taekwoon. he turned the laptop off not wanting to suffer through that movie alone and tucked both of them under his thick blanket. he fell asleep while thinking how lucky he is to have Jaehwan, and his other vixx members who are like brothers to him, in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this  
Kudos and comments are cherished and appreciated ^_^  
Also feel free to send me your prompts on tumblr @babieken at me I am currently unemployed and graduated so I’m free until further notice 🤠


End file.
